


Pride and Prejudice

by Gwerinos, NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bi-sexual Dean, Gay Castiel, M/M, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwerinos/pseuds/Gwerinos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Sam and Dean take a paying job in a tiny town, apparently haunted by a ghost. What they find out is much stranger.





	Pride and Prejudice

They had never taken a paying job before but this was intriguing. A small private town, built for workers on a vast organic farm with guesthouse and restaurant, was apparently being haunted. “It seems to be a sort of health retreat. It’s a whole town, a very small town but still a town. They have their own lake and everything sold there is locally grown or locally made,” Sam said as he read the website.  “It says that even the coffee is organically grown though not grown onsite. And this will interest you, Dean. Local home made beer.”

“Is there a motel that isn’t going to cost us the whole fee for going?” Dean asked.

“His email says accommodation, food and drink free for the duration of our stay,” Sam told him. 

Dean liked the sound of that. 

They set out in the morning after Sam contacted the guy and told him they accepted the job. Everything was new, but it had a village feel to it. “It’s got a village feel to it,” Dean said.

“Perhaps because it is a village,” Sam replied. 

“Well duh, bitch.” Dean hated when Sam was obvious.

Sam got on the phone and rang Tim Stubborn, the town manager. They arranged to meet at The Organ Donation, a cafe in the middle of town.  

Dean pulled up in front of the cafe and parked. “This is a weird name for a cafe,” Dean said. 

“Well, you know small towns. They tend to be quirky,” Sam said.

 

 

Loki greeted them outside.  “Tim Stubborn, Welcome to Town.”

Sam and Dean just stared at him for a moment. “Oh, the costume! Sorry, I haven’t had time to change.”

“So what is up with all this?” Dean asked. “Where is the ghost and what’s with the costume?”

“The costume is probably the easiest to explain. Amatuer theatre. The ghost, well, we are hoping that you’ll be able to work that out. Things have been happening all over place. We have poltergeist activity in The Organ Donor. Part of the lake froze over last summer. Car engines stopping for no apparent reason. Children reporting that they have felt someone touching them but no one was there. A painting in the town chambers that just won’t stay on the wall. A light in the library store room that just won’t turn off.”

Dean and Sam nodded. “Does sound like a ghost,” Sam agreed. 

Dean just had to ask. “What’s with the name? The Organ Donor doesn’t exactly make me think of a home-cooked meal.”

Tim pointed to the electric organ in the corner of the room. “Karaoke night every Thursday.” 

Dean laughed. “Okay, I get it. So where should we start? Is there some place where most of the activity happens?”

“After sunset the Pink Elephant opens and there is free beer. As for women...um...no. No women here.”

Dean got a strange look on his face. “You mean there are no women in the Pink Elephant, right?”

“Oh, no. No women on the property. This is a gay resort town.”

Dean got a bitchface. He turned to Sam. “Did you know about this?”

 

 

“No,” Sam replied.

“Is that going to be a problem?” Tim asked. The waiter who was dressed in...well a dress, and well made up despite the five o’clock shadow, put a rather large cheese burger down in front of Dean and a salad in front of Sam. He slipped Sam a note. ‘I get off at sunset.’ He winked at Sam as he walked away. 

Sam sighed but slipped the note into his pocket, hoping Dean didn’t see it.

Dean bit into his cheeseburger and moaned. “Damn, this is good. So, no women. Gay resort. Are we still taking this job?”

“DEAN!” Sam chastised. “Of course we are going to do this job. Don’t be a bitch.” 

Dean kept on eating his burger. When he took a sip of beer, he said, “I know, we need the money. I can last for a few days. I’m not a complete dog you know.”

Tim smiled. “I’m sure you will get plenty of offers. The majority of people here are single, and it is the offseason.”  

Dean nodded. “Yeah, well, whatever.” 

They finished eating and drove to the B & B to get settled in.

It wasn’t quite what they were expecting. The B & B was quite luxurious. It had a minibar full of the local beer in each of their rooms. The entire ceiling of their rooms were mirrored. There were heart shaped baths in the bathroom which was decorated with art prints of nude men engaging in various sex acts. Dean spent a lot of time staring at them, until finally Sam called him back into his room. Dean switched on the television and was confronted with gay porn. He quickly switched it off. 

“What was that in the cafe?” Sam asked. “You were acting homophobic. We are in a gay resort, Dean. You can’t just blurt out your opinion like that. Try to act cool.”

“I am not homophobic! I was just surprised by the fact that there are like 0 women here. For fuck’s sake, Sammy, I can be cool. I don’t need you to tell me how to act.”

“Apparently, I do,” Sam said. “Where do you want to start?” Sam started pulling their equipment out of the duffle. 

“I guess we need to wait until night. It’s still a few hours away. I’m gonna grab me a nap. Get out, Sam.”

Sam huffed but left the room. Dean got up and locked the door that connected his room to the bathroom. Then he switched back on the porn and turned the sound down. He laid on the bed and smiled.

Sam decided to do a sweep of the town before nightfall and left with a couple of pieces of homemade equipment, he hoped to run into some of the townsfolk and ask if they have had any experiences with the ghost. 

Dean felt fingers dancing down his chest, toying with his nipples, pulling the odd chest hair and generally teasing, before soft warm lips brushed gently over his. 

Dean sucked in a breath. He knew he should be freaked but he wasn’t. He lunged his face forward, seeking the lips. He connected with something… and he kissed it. Hands slid down his chest and began to unbutton his pants. He felt a hand palming his hard cock and he groaned.

“Show yourself, if you want to see the jewels.”

The hand stopped. Then light began to shift in front of him, and slowly, a man appeared. He was looking at Dean like Dean looked at pie.

Dean put his hand on the back of the guy’s neck and pulled him in for a hot kiss. The guy shoved his tongue into Dean’s mouth and Dean felt it all the way in his toes.

‘I must be dreaming. No way am I having gay sex with a ghost…” 

“I’m not a ghost.”

Dean jumped. “Wait, you heard me? I didn’t say that outloud.”

“You are dreaming, Dean,” the man said. He was wearing nothing but a trench coat. 

“I knew it,” Dean sighed. The guy unzipped Dean’s pants and Dean lifted his hips to help the guy pull them off, along with his boxers. 

The guy put his lips on the head of Dean’s cock and Dean resisted the urge to thrust. The lips wrapped around the head and a tongue dipped into Dean’s slit, wrenching a groan out of Dean. Then he was sucked into a warm, wet mouth that really knew what to do to make Dean nuts. A hand cupped and pulled on his balls as the mouth sucked up and down on his shaft, tongue swirling.

The mouth kept it up until Dean felt his balls tighten and move closer to his body. The heat spread out from his balls to his groin and then he came. The mouth swallowed every drop and sucked him dry. 

“Dean! DEAN! Wake up and open the door,” Sam called thumping on the connecting door. 

Dean groaned and sat up. He must have been dreaming. The porn channel was still on and he was fully clothed. He turned off the tv as he walked to the door. “WHAT?!”

Sam walked in. “What the fuck, Dean. Why was the door locked?”

“I don’t know, must have done it without realizing it. What do you want, Sam?”

“The Pink Elephant is open. I’m told that is where the most hauntings happen. But there is something weird about this, Dean. A lot of the people here don’t want us here. They say that the ghost is friendly and they don’t want it gone.”

“Sort of like Casper? I get that. But we were hired to get rid of it.”

“Yeah, I guess. It seems to be saving people. One man’s car stopped just as a dog ran out in front of him. Another man said that a heavy painting fell off the wall but the guy who was sitting under it got pushed out of the way. And get this. Another guy’s house caught fire in the middle of the night and he found himself in the yard with no memory of how he got there. He says the ghost carried him to safety.”

“Okay, that is weird. But we have a job to do here. What are we gonna do?”

“Well, I suggest we find out just who is haunting the town and then ask Tim Stubbins if he still wants it gone,” Sam suggested. 

Dean nodded. “Guess we better get to the Pink Elephant first.”

“Um, Dean...change your jeans.”  Sam pointed down at the wet patch. 

“Fuck.” Dean grabbed another pair of jeans and boxers from his duffel. He walked to the bathroom and changed. He looked at the wet spot and just shook his head.

“Good dream?” Sam teased when he came out of the bathroom.

“Shut your mouth, Sammy,” Dean growled.

They walked into the Pink Elephant and looked around. There were men everywhere, sitting alone or in pairs. They found an empty booth and sat down. They quickly found out that the Pink Elephant only served local beer. It was the local brewery’s outlet but there was live music and entertainments, including a pub quizz. Trying to fit in with the town’s people they did the pub quizz, which turned out to be on gay actors that night. Dean won, much to Sam’s surprise. He received a small fluffy pink elephant as his prize. 

Dean started to talk to some of the guys, asking questions about the ghost. All of them had a story to tell, but none of them were the least bit scary or bad. Everyone who had even seen the ghost had nothing but good things to say. By the end of the night, apparently the Pink Elephant closed it’s doors at midnight on weekdays, they still had very little to go on. “I’ll take a trip to the town library tomorrow and see if they have any records on the town,” Sam said as they walked back to their B & B.  

“I’ll talk to the sheriff. See if there have been any deaths. I’ll also see if I can find out why they want this ghost gone.  Of course, eventually it will have to go. Ghosts turn violent after a while.”  

“Yeah, I know,” Sam said annoyed that Dean was pointing out the obvious as if this was Sam’s first job. 

They went to their rooms. Dean thought about locking the door again, but didn’t. He stripped down to his boxers, crawled into bed and turned the gay porn back on. 

It didn’t take long. The air began to shimmer, and then the guy was back. He was naked this time, apparently shucking the trench coat. Dean stared at him. He was gorgeous. Messy dark hair, piercing blue eyes, and a body that made Dean’s cock stand up and pay attention. 

 

Dean asked quietly, “Do you have a name?”

The guy just shook his head. He crawled over Dean and straddled Dean’s thighs. Dean put his hands on either side of the guy’s face and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

‘If I’m dreaming, I might as well make it a good one,” Dean thought.

“Yeah,” the man said when the kiss broke. “What’s this?” he asked running his hand over Dean’s tattoo. 

 

 

Dean smiled. “It’s an anti-possession sigil. It prevents me from getting taken over by a demon.”

“Clever.”

“Well, I’d like to think so,” Dean smiled at him.

“Do you want me?” the man asked. 

“More than I have words for,” Dean answered. 

The man smiled and ran his hands over Dean’s chest. He pinched Dean’s nipples and Dean moaned. Dean was so hard it hurt, and the man was hard as well. Precum ran down the man’s shaft and dripped onto Dean’s belly. 

The man scooted down and leaned over, sucking one of Dean’s balls into his mouth. Then he  licked the other one and Dean spread his legs. The man’s arms slipped under Dean’s legs and as he left Dean’s ball throbbing, he drew those legs up over his shoulders. He rubbed the tip of his cock against Dean’s hole and looked questioningly at him. “Now is the time to say no.”

Dean smiled. “I’m not going to say it. I want you. Just take it slow, it’s been a long time since anyone has been inside me.”

The man spread his precum around Dean’s hole and then slid in. Dean held his breath, feeling a burn that he hadn’t felt in years. Finally he nodded and the man thrust into him. Dean gasped. He threw his head back. 

The guy held, waiting for Dean to adjust, and then he pulled back until just the head of his cock was in Dean. Dean waited and then met the thrust in with one of his own. They established a rhythm that pleased them both, Dean meeting every thrust. 

Dean struggled to keep his eyes open, wanting to watch the man and memorize every feature. 

“So tight. So good. You feel wonderful…” the man said. 

“You really have no idea,” Dean replied. 

The man smiled, then increased his speed and began to thrust in hard. It took Dean’s breath away.

Dean woke alone in his bed just as he climaxed. He half sat up and then fell back on the bed. “Fuck!” 

For a fleeting moment, Dean thought he could see the man in the doorway. “Don’t pursue the ‘ghost’,” he said and slipped through the door as if it wasn’t there. 

Dean knew it hadn’t been a dream because his ass felt well and truly fucked. He ran his hand over his face, wondering what, if anything, he was going to tell Sam. Then he fell into a deep sleep.

He was awakened by Sam beating on the door. “I’m coming in, Dean, better be decent!”

Dean groaned. He sat up, pulling up the covers to hide his junk. His ass ached and he smiled at the memory of what had happened during the night.

Sam came in. “What the fuck, Dean? You never sleep this late!”

Dean smiled at him. “Had a long night, Sammy boy.”

Sam gave him a bitchface. “Well, get dressed, we’ve got work to do.”

When Dean was dressed he went to Sammy’s room. 

“I’ve been thinking. Why are we hunting this thing? It doesn’t seem to be a threat to anyone, and only Tim wants it gone,” Dean said.

“Oh, I don’t know, Dean, maybe because that’s what we’re getting paid to do?” Sam frowned. 

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. Let’s get some breakfast and I’ll go talk to the sheriff.”

Dean walked into the sheriff’s office to find the sheriff sitting at his desk with his feet up.

“Well, howdy. What can I do you for?”

Dean grimaced. “I’m here investigating the ghost sightings. I was wondering if I can ask you some questions.”

The sheriff looked him up and down as if he was a side of beef. “You can ask me anything.”

Dean left fifteen minutes later, feeling like he needed a shower. He met up with Sam and told him that there hadn’t been a single unexplained death in town in over 100 years. Sam told him he hadn’t found out anything at the library either.

“I’m starting to doubt this thing is even a ghost,” Sam told him.

“Let’s go talk to Tim.  I want to know why he wants this thing gone,” Dean said. 

They found Tim at the Town Council office.  “Yeah, I know. We kind of love it, ghosty or whatever it is, but it scares the customers. The resort pays for a good deal of the town budget.  If people stop coming this place will turn into just a farm,” he told them when they asked. 

“Well couldn’t you just advertise it as a ‘come see the haunted town’ kind of place? People love that shit,” Dean asked him. 

“They’ll want a story, you know. Who it is and why he haunts us, that sort of thing. What have you found out?”

“Nothing yet,” Sam said. Dean looked away.

“Nothing?” Tim asked. “I thought you were experts at this sort of thing.”

“It’s only been 2 days,” Dean snapped. “We are experts but we’re not miracle workers. And no one wants to help us out. Everyone here loves the thing.”

“It keeps saving everyone’s life, that’s why,” Tim replied.  

“And yet, you want to get rid of him,” Dean said.

“Guys come here so they can walk down the street, be seen out in public holding hands, kissing, without having to hide it or wondering it they are going to be attacked or something. We have never had an incident of hate crime here. We’ve never had a murder. We’ve never even had much of an assault record. But if we lose business, and I have to say that we have had problems lately, we’ll go under. You have no idea what it is like to try to run a gay community. And your only answer is to advertise we have a gay ghost who has a habit of sleeping with our customers and freaking them out with weird events.”

Dean’s head snapped up at the words, ‘who has a habit of sleeping with our customers’. He looked at Sam, who looked amused. He wondered if he should come clean with Sam, but he put it out of his mind. Sam didn’t know he was bi and Dean wanted to keep it that way.

Sam was telling Tim that they needed a couple more days. Tim agreed. 

They walked out and stood on the sidewalk.

“A gay ghost who sleeps with their customers,” Sam burst out laughing. 

Dean tried a forced chuckle. Sam looked at him strangely.

“You got something on your mind, Dean?” 

Dean shook his head. “Not a damn thing.”

“Look I know this place makes you feel uncomfortable.  You constantly look like you want to hit someone, but we only have to get the job done and we are out of here.  Let’s check out the cemetery.”  

They walked around the cemetery, looking at all the gravestones. They dated back to the early 1800s. There was no way to tell if one of them was the ghost or not. Sam was busy jotting down names and details for later reference. “The town doesn’t seem old enough.” 

“This isn’t the original town. This cemetery was here when the old town was still standing,” Sam said.

“What?” Dean asked. 

“The only house left of the old town is the owner’s residence about 5 miles north of the new town. The rest was washed away in the flood of 1847,” Sam told him.

“And you didn’t tell me why?”

“Because no one died in the flood. They were all evacuated to ‘the big house on the hill’ according to the records, which I am assuming is now the owner’s home.”

Dean thought about it. “Well, I guess our next stop is that place.”

“Ok, finished here. I have already gone over the rest in the town records.  Though… something... it’s strange…”

“WHAT?” Dean asked hating to have to drag information out of Sam. 

“All these people died in their 90s. There aren’t any children’s graves, even old ones, and no one died of sickness, just old age,” Sam said. 

“Yeah that is weird. But I guess it’s possible, I mean, maybe the water is good or something.” Dean said thoughtfully.

“Like Holy Water?” Sam said mockingly. Dean punched him in the shoulder. “OW!”

“Wuss,” Dean teased.  

They drove up to the owner’s house. It was big and mostly empty. In fact there was only one room that seemed to be lived in, because apart from the facade most of it wasn’t even standing. 

 

 

Part of it seemed to have been in a fire. Dean stood outside the car and appraised the situation.

“Are you sure someone still lives here?” He asked Sam.

Sam walked up the stone stairs to find the front door ajar and stuck. But inside there was still at least one room intact, the front foyer. There was a bed covered in blankets, a battery powered light on the wall above it and another one a small table with one wooden chair. A couple of sets of clothing were hanging on the wall. 

“Someone lives here,” Sam said. 

“Hello? Anyone here?” Dean yelled. 

No one answered. “No shoes. Two shirts, two pairs of socks, a spare pair of trousers, no shoes. Which probably means he is wearing them, where ever he is,” Sam said. 

Dean picked up the only other thing in the place, a paperback bible. He turned the light on to see what was written around the edges. It was in aramaic. Dean recognised it but couldn’t read it. “Sam, can you read this?”

Sam looked at it. “No, that’s aramaic, isn’t it? Who the hell knows how to write aramaic?” 

“Apparently, whoever lives here,” Dean said. 

“I told you to leave the ghost hunting alone,” a disembodied voice boomed into the small space, a voice that Dean recognised.  

San looked confused, “Told who?”

Dean looked down at his feet. “Uh, he told me, Sam.” 

“What do you mean, he told you? You were visited by the ghost and he told you to knock it off and you just didn’t think to tell me?”

Dean blushed. “I had a, well, a visit last night.”

Sam stared at him with his mouth open. “Oh, my god. Please tell me you didn’t… you didn’t have sex with a ghost!”

“I am not a ghost,” the voice said. 

Sam dragged his eyes away from Dean, who was blushing even more, to look around the room. “Then what exactly are you?” He asked.

“I am a servant of the Lord.”

“And what does that mean, exactly?” Sam asked.

“I am an angel.”

“I was fucked by an angel!?” Dean almost yelled. “Holy shit!”

 

Sam felt like he was getting a migraine. “OKay, hold up a minute, both of you.” He turned to Dean. “Dean, you’re gay?”

Dean frowned, “The term is bisexual, bitch.”

Sam turned towards the voice. “And you’re a gay angel?”

“So it would seem,” the voice said, indignantly. 

“Angels exist? And there are gay angels?” Dean muttered. 

“We do, and yes, there are. I think you already knew that from our encounter last night,” the voice replied.

“I thought it was a dream! I mean gay town, gay porn, gay dream,” Dean replied. 

“I’m pretty sure you knew it wasn’t just a dream when you woke up this morning,” the voice said with a hint of amusement.

“Alright, enough about the sex. Why are you haunting this town?” Sam asked. 

“I am NOT haunting this town! I’m protecting the people of this town. They are under my care.” The voice sounded genuinely angry.

“So you are a guardian angel?” Dean asked. 

“I was sent by God to save the people of this town from the flood. I have not received any other orders, so I continue to protect the people of this town,” he replied. 

“So, God just forgot about you? That seems harsh,” Dean said.

“It is a mere blink of an angel’s eye. I am eternal.”

“Can I see you? I mean, I know I saw you last night, but can you manifest here, now?” Dean asked the voice.

The air seemed to shimmer, and then, there stood the guy from Dean’s dreams.

“What is your name? I mean, if you have a name,” Dean asked.

“Castiel. My name is Castiel.”

“You can see him?” Sam asked. 

“My host body is asleep in his car at the moment. He was fishing,” Castiel said. 

“Of course, I can see him! Are you saying you can’t?” Dean asked Sam.

“You are talking to nothing, Dean,” Sam replied.

“Samuel cannot see me out of my host. He is an abomination.” 

“That’s a little harsh, Cas. But I get it. I guess I can see you because I’m what? Pure of heart? That’s a laugh.”

“You are. You do God’s work.”

“So does Sam,” Dean told him. 

“He is not pure of body or soul. He has been tainted.” 

“Yeah, okay, I get it,” Dean said sadly. Sam didn’t hear what Castiel had said so he just looked confused. 

Castiel reached out and cupped Dean’s face with one hand. “I must stay here and protect this town’s people. I would welcome you back whenever you want to visit.”

Dean leaned his face into Castiel’s hand. “Thanks. I’ll be back, I promise. Don’t know when, but I’ll come back.”

 

 

 


End file.
